El avance de los titanes
by Katnip.lovato
Summary: "Una historia condenada a 2000 años de tragedias no tiene una segunda oportunidad sobre la tierra" La batalla final se acerca Un suceso inesperado obliga a Eren y compañia a inflitrarse en Mare. ¿Cual sera el destino de los erdianos?¿Quien es el verdadero enemigo? SNK no me pertenece. Final del manga, contiene spoilers
1. Remordimientos

El atardecer era aun mas hermoso a la orilla del mar. Aquellos colores anaranjados y amarillentos se reflejaban en el agua salada cuyo oleaje estaba tranquilo. Para Armin Arlet, ese era un espectáculo maravilloso.

Incluso si ahora fuese el "Dios de la destrucción", un demonio para los ojos del resto del mundo, el joven solo deseaba poder quedarse ahí, disfrutando de una brisa marina y aferrarse a su humanidad por unos minutos más.

Luego de haber revelado las memorias de Berthold Hoover, antiguo poseedor del titan colosal, el joven Armin pidió estar a solas por unas cuantas horas antes de volver a los muros. Trataba de guardar compostura y no verse influenciado por los ideales de su ex compañero. Sin embargo, no era nada fácil para el controlarse.

"Debio haber sobrevivido el comandante Erwin" Se dijo. "No hay esperanza para la humanidad en estos muros, ni en ninguna parte"

-Armin- Una sombra se le acerco.

-Mikasa-

-¿Estas bien?

Ante el silencio de su amigo, ella decidio sentarse junto a el.

-Lo siento- dijo la pelinegra

-¿Qué?

-De no haber sido por Eren y por mi, no estarías sufriendo-

Mikasa le comento que el dia en el que lo vio moribundo luego de la batalla en shingashina, estuvo desesperada por salvarlo, al tal punto de pelear contra levi por el suero sin pensar en las consecuencias de este

Y por si fuera poco, también estaría afectado por la maldición de ymir

-No deberías de sentirte culpable- su voz recobro la serenidad que había perdido hace mucho- Ninguno de nosotros tenia conocimiento de nada. Aunque la situación sea un infierno, cumpli mi sueño de ver el océano, y debería de agradecerles por luchar por mi vida.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos. Pronto anochecería y volverían a las murallas.

Por su parte, Mikasa tenia sus propios remordimientos. Mas alla del temor de perder a sus amigos mas cercanos, era un miedo mas grande del que no se habria preparado.

La imagen en su cabeza se repetia una y otra vez.

 _-¿Cometeras los mismos errores que tu padre?-_

 _-¡Mataron a su hermana! ¡Nos obligaron a encerrarnos en estos muros malditos!_

 _-¿Un Hijo con historia?_

 _-¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo?_

Despues de varias vueltas en su cama, Eren jeager se rindió. No conciliaria el sueño por mas que lo intentara. Los estragos de llevar el destino de la humanidad en sus hombros empezaron a hacerle efecto desde hace muchos meses atrás. ¿Cuál será su siguiente movimiento?

¿Esperar a que Mare ataque? ¿Liberar a los titanes colosales con el poder de la coordenada? ¿Tener un hijo con sangre real para que se encargue de esto?

Penso en todas las muertes que arrastraba detrás de el. Su madre, thomas, mina, Franz, hanna, daz, el escuadron de levi, hannes, el abuelo de armin…y una lista interminable seguía, y seguía.

Volvio a pensar en su madre. La sed de venganza opaco el vacio que sentía. Aunque ella no estuviese con el, su recuerdo lo reconfortaba. Tomaria el valor para luchar por ultima vez por la libertad de los erdianos, y destruir a Mare.

"Si consiguiera los 9 poderes titanes ¿Podre acabar con el infierno que hemos vivido?

Un recuerdo surgio de su mente, el recuerdo de un sueño que parecio haber olvidado.

 _El océano estaba detrás de ellos, el cielo azul turquesa brillaba con intensidad, pero lo que realmente le atrajo la atención, fue la chica que estaba delante de el, envolviéndolo con una bufanda roja y sonriéndole._

 _-Mikasa….- Mas alla de donde estaban, había algo que no podría distinguir, pero flotaba en el agua, y parecía como si fuese un medio de transporte_

 _Ella tomo sus manos y sonrio_

 _-Adios, Eren-_

Cuando el despertó, ya estaba amaneciendo.

"Debo proteger a Mikasa de esto, y asegurarme que….

Fue entonces cuando a su mente se le vino una imagen sombria que le helo la sangre

"…..viva…"

-Oye, mocoso, levántate- La voz de capitán levi lo distrajo un poco

-Enseguida-


	2. Traición

Advertencia: spoilers recientes del manga

SNK le pertenece a hajime isayama

Hola! Gracias por el review Srita Ackerman, subiré capítulos los miércoles y jueves.

 **4 meses después luego de la primera llegada al mar.**

 _Sugiero la alianza entre las tres ramas del ejercito para brindar una mayor protección al pueblo. Lo que podemos hacer ahora es darle prioridad a la defensa de la isla Paradise_

 _-¿Entonces esperaremos a que Mare ataque primero?_

 _-Comenzemos descartando la ayuda de cualquier nación en el mundo. Gracias a que el soldado Armin Arlet nos dio información valiosa acerca del enemigo, sabemos de antemano el repudio que siente el resto de la humanidad hacia nosotros. Ante una situación desesperada, se requieren medidas desesperadas_

Luego de la expedición de salir de los muros para buscar la frontera de la isla, se llevo a cabo una conferencia donde definirían el siguiente movimiento.

Eren relato sobre lo que ocurrio cuando estuvo enfrente del titan que se devoro a su madre

-Los recuerdos de mi padre me hicieron entender que su primera esposa, Dina fritz, poseía sangre real. Luego de la traición de Zeke hacia ellos, fue convertida en titan….El titan que devoro a mi madre. Al tener contacto con ella aquel dia… Pude usar la coordenada para que los titanes la mataran, y persiguieran a reiner.-

Hubo un brillo sombrío en los ojos de Darius Zackly

-Entonces, existe la posibilidad de que Eren Jeager libere a los titanes colosales…Si reúne los 7 poderes titanes.-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Algunos de los miembros del gobierno miraron al poseedor del titan colosal, que en lugar de mostrar palidez en su rostro, sonrió de una manera aterradora.

" _Aun no tienen idea de lo que les espera._

 _Incluso sabiendo los errores del pasado, están dispuestos a cometerlos de nuevo. Es por esto que la humanidad no tiene futuro. Ellos no pelearan por libertad. Pelearan por venganza. Y ellos mismos se están condenando a la muerte. "_ Armin tuvo la prudencia de ver hacia la ventana, para que nadie descubriera la oscuridad en sus ojos

-Seria muy arriesgado- comento el comandante pixis- Esto implicaría infiltrarse en Mare y estar vulnerables. No conocemos del todo a nuestro enemigo.

-¿Estamos dispuestos a acabar con la raza de Mare? ¿O demostrarles al mundo que seguimos siendo unos monstruos?- El silencio reino la sala por unos breves momentos. Armin Arlet se puso de pie y siguió hablando- Somos poseedores de 4 poderes titanes, el femenino, el atacante, el progenitor y el colosal. De ser posible que reunamos los 5 poderes restantes. ¿Sera posible invocar a ymir fritz para detener esto?

-Lo que armin trata de decirnos- dijo hanji zoe- es buscar todas las opciones posibles para evitar la guerra que se avecina.

" _¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?_ Penso eren. _"Despues de conocer la verdad ¿Es la ira lo que me involucra seguir adelante? ¿Quién debe pagar el precio por los errores del pasado?_

 _Si derrocamos a mare, volveremos a ser vistos como los demonios de la tierra, aunque solo somos gente que buscaba con desesperación la libertad. En cambio, si reunimos los 9 poderes titanes para invocar a Ymir fritz y acabar con esta historia maldita…. ¿Qué será de los erdianos?_

 _Fueron ellos quienes nos obligaron a encerrarnos en estos muros….Quienes nos arrebataron la libertad…._

Los pensamientos de eren fueron interrumpidos por un soldado que entro bruscamente a la sala

-¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA, EL ENEMIGO VIENE DESDE EL MAR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Meses antes**_

 _ **Gracias a un gran grupo de investigación dedicado al desarrollo de armamento y tecnología, se crearon varias torres de vigilancia alrededor de la orilla de la isla, cuarteles subterraneos, y aparatos que permitían la comunicación entre cuarteles y la base general, mediante cableado conectado a postes de madera.**_

 _ **Los reclutas eran ubicados en estos sectores. Algunos trabajaban en nuevos métodos de transporte mas eficiente que caballos, otros se dedicaban a vigilar en las torres cualquier indicio del enemigo**_

 _ **Muchos de los reclutas se alistaban a la legion de reconocimiento. La admiración hacia los 9 miembros que habían sobrevivido a la batalla por la recuperación del muro maria crecio gradualmente. Ahora que se habrían**_ librado de los titanes, hubo un breve periodo de paz

 _Torre 402, al este de la isla Paradise_

 _-Si marlo estuviera aquí, el trabajo seria mas divertido, tu eres un imbécil-_

 _-Hitch, el capital levi eligio a un recluta amigo de jeager, en lugar de Erwin. Pronto se arrepentirán de su decisión, si no es que ya están arrepentidos_

 _-Pero Armin no tenia la culpa. ¿Por qué no tuviste los testículos suficientes para haberle lanzado mierda a levi? Al final de cuentas, fue el quien decidio, Eren y Mikasa solo trataban de salvar a su amigo de la infancia_

 _Entonces algo les llamo la atención. Eran 30 barcos dirigiéndose hacia ellos._

 _-Mierda- titibuteo hitch- Hay que llamar a la base general_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mientras la legion de reconocimiento se enfrentaba a sus enemigos, al oeste de la isla, dos submarinos lograron derribar las dos torres que se encontraban enfrente, matando a 4 soldados y sin ser observados por nadie.

Al orillarse, salieron dos hombres altos y de mediana edad que portaban el uniforme de mare. Uno era rubio, y el otro moreno. Caminaron hacia la arena y se sentaron

-Debemos apresurarnos- le dijo el hombre moreno al rubio- Necesitamos llegar a las murallas rápido…

Sintieron pánico al ver que una joven se les estaba acercando rápidamente. Estaba encapuchada con una capa verde y tenía el borado de las alas de libertad. Al quitársela, el hombre moreno quiso llorar.

Su hija estaba viva.

Annie lionhart estaba viva.

Ella no se esperaba verlo, y a pesar de su carácter duro y frio, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y derramar unas cuantas lagrimas

-No te mataron- susurro.

-Sobreviviste- le respondió el

-Aun no podemos irnos- le dijo ella tras recuperarse- Hay alguien más que vendrá con nosotros. Alguien que está dispuesto a cooperar en Mare y sospecho que se trata del heredero de la familia tiber.

-Por lo pronto, esperaremos en el submarino- intervino el hombre rubio. - Así que…¿El heredero de la familia tiber?

-Su nombre es Armin, y es el nuevo poseedor del titan colosal


End file.
